Marik Ishtar's Weekend Off
by DataCow40
Summary: YGOTAS. Marik is a very busy kid. He has a let's play channel to run, along with his Evil Council. How does he cope when Mother Nature decides to make him take a break? And by that I mean: how does Marik deal with a cold? As Bakura would say: poorly. Abridged personalities; feefshipping. Rated T for Abridged. (Also why is there no fluff genre? haha)
1. The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway

_AN: I'm back at it again with another YGOTAS fic. This time it's a sickfic. Lots of feefshipping fluff ahead. Enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 1

Marik should have known something was wrong yesterday. He woke up feeling tired, but that wasn't exactly unusual. What was unusual, however, was the fact that he stayed tired all day. Normally, his morning cup of tea (with plenty of sugar) was enough to get him ready for the day. That wasn't the case yesterday. He had felt sluggish all day, and that night he went to bed feeling worse than when he started the day. Now, here he was at 4 o'clock in the morning, coughing his lungs out in the bathroom. But the coughing wasn't what woke him up. No, the congestion was. Somehow, he had rolled over in his sleep, and when he did, all the gross mucus in his system moved accordingly, making it impossible to breathe.

Marik knew he had all the classic cold symptoms: fever, chills, congestion, a sore throat, a headache, and an upset stomach. He just didn't _want_ to have a cold. A small part of him wanted to wake Bakura up and ask for help, but Marik didn't _need_ help. He wasn't getting sick; no, he hadn't been sick in years. He didn't have _time_ to be sick, he had videos to record and a council to run. Yup, he definitely didn't have any sort of illness or virus. It was probably just allergies. Yeah, totally allergies.

He rummaged through the medicine cabinet and located a bag of cough drops. Marik plopped one into his mouth. Despite his nose being clogged beyond belief, he could still taste how gross it was. But he refused to spit it out, because coughing all the time was annoying. Next, he grabbed a box of tissues from under the sink, just in case his nose decided to start running. Then he trudged back to his room and flopped onto the bed. Hopefully Bakura would wake up soon.

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, Bakura finally started waking up. He yawned, stretched, and rubbed his eyes sleepily. He looked over, and saw Marik sitting up, comforter wrapped tightly around his shoulders, and crumpled tissue in hand. His eyes were bloodshot, his skin was flushed, and his nose was red and raw.

"Good mordidg…" Marik started, before his nose began to itch. He lifted the tissue just in time to catch his sneeze. He sniffed, wiped his nose, then finished his greeting, "Good mordidg Bakura. How are you?"

Bakura blinked. "I'm…are you alright, Marik?"

"Who? Be? I'b _fide_ , Bakura! What would bake you thidk somethidg was wrodg with be?" Marik asked, avoiding eye contact.

"Nothing, you just," Bakura started, before shaking his head. It was way to early in the morning to be dealing with Marik, especially when Bakura could barely understand what he was saying, "Are you sick, Marik?"

" _WHAT?!_ " Marik exclaimed, before coughing roughly into his arm, "That's ridiculous Bakura, I dever get sick. I'b too sexy to get sick."

Bakura rolled his eyes. Apparently his sexuality wasn't the only think Marik was horrible at lying about. "Well, then why do you sound like your dub counterpart?"

"I soudd dothidg like hib," Marik retorted, "By voice is waaaay bore hoarse thad his right dow."

Bakura opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. He wasn't quite expecting that response. He sat up, scooted closer to Marik, and carefully put his hand on Marik's forehead. "Bloody hell!" he yelped, pulling his hand away, "You're burning up!"

"It's probably just the friggidg heater," Marik mumbled.

"Marik, it's the middle of-" Bakura started to argue, but he thought better of it. He sighed, then grabbed Marik gently by the shoulders to lay him back down. "Look, clearly something is wrong, so until you feel better, you're staying right here in bed."

"I cad't, Bakura!" Marik whined weakly, "Today's Let's Play Day! I gotta record or else I'll be behidd."

"I'm sure your fans will understand," Bakura said soothingly. He moved the comforter off of Marik's shoulders and tucked it around his body.

"You thidk so?" Marik asked quietly. That wasn't a good sign; it meant he was too tired to put up a fight.

Bakura nodded. "If you record with your voice like this, everyone will be worried about you."

Marik gasped, "I dod't wadt theb to worry!"

"Then you need to stay here and rest your voice, okay?" Bakura asked, petting some of his bangs away from his sweat glazed forehead.

"Okay," Marik nodded, leaning into to touch. Bakura's hand felt nice and cool against his feverish skin.

Bakura patted his head, before slowly getting up. "Good, now, you stay right there, and I'll go make you a nice cuppa to help your throat, okay?"

Marik nodded, before coughing again weakly. "Thadks," he whispered hoarsely.

Bakura grunted, before turning around and heading to the kitchen. In all honesty, he was probably the least qualified person to take care of anyone, really. He could probably retreat into his soul room and let Ryou deal with it; he was much better at the whole "nurturing" thing, after all. However, he knew he couldn't just abandon Marik while he was like this. The other was tired, and vulnerable, and that combination could get dangerous if a certain deranged personality decided he wanted to go on a murder spree. Besides, how difficult could it possibly be to take care of someone who was ill?

Bakura returned to Marik's room ten minutes later, tea in hand. He opened the door carefully, afraid he may accidentally wake up his partner. However, one look at the bed told him he wouldn't have to worry about that.

"Oh _joy_ ," Bakura mumbled sarcastically. He set the mug of tea on the nightstand before going to hunt for Marik. He called for him, but he got no response. "Marik, if you think this is some kind of joke, it's not very funny. Where in the name of buggery-"

Bakura's thought was cut off by a loud, throat-clearing sneeze from the living room. " _Ah-ha, found him,_ " he thought. He crept silently into the room, and sure enough, there was Marik, sitting at the computer desk.

Marik sniffed, before turning around to look at his guest. "Oh, hey Bakura!" he greeted cheerfully, before turning back to his laptop.

"Marik, what are you doing?" Bakura asked calmly.

"I'b editidg a video," Marik explained, "What does it look like?"

"It looks like you're not resting to me," Bakura said, crossing his arms.

"I'b dot recordidg, so it coudts as restidg," Marik retorted.

" _Marik,_ " Bakura warned.

"I dod't see what the big deal is," Marik huffed, "I'b dot eved..." He brought his hands up to his face just in time to cover another loud sneeze. He sniffed, before finishing through his hands, "I'b dot eved that sick! Also I deed a tissue."

Bakura managed to suppress his disgust long enough to not kill Marik for sneezing into his hands. " _I have to remember to wash my hands later,_ " he thought as he grabbed the box of tissues from the coffee table.

"Thadks," Marik said, wiping his hands and nose with the tissue before throwing it into the trash can.

"No problem," Bakura said flatly, "Now, where should you be?"

Marik groaned, "Are you _really_ godda bake be go back to bed?"

Bakura nodded, "You need to rest, Marik, you sound awful."

Marik coughed into his arm, then whined, "But I feel _fide,_ Bakura!"

"Are you sure?" Bakura asked.

"Yup, I'b positive," Marik nodded, "My dose and throat are just aggravated, it's probably just allergies."

"Do your allergies usually give you fever and chills?" Bakura asked thinly.

"Well, dot... doh, they dod't," Marik confessed, hanging his head.

"Then I think it's time you went back to bed," Bakura stated firmly, before grabbing the back of the office chair and wheeling Marik away from his computer.

"Oh, this is fud!" Marik exclaimed, sticking his arms up like it was a roller coaster ride, "Go faster, Bakura!"

Bakura (obviously) did not roll the chair along any faster. Once they were halfway down the hall, however, Marik put his hands down to clutch his stomach. "Too fast, too fast, slow dowd, Bakura!" he begged.

Bakura stopped the chair. "Do you feel like you're gonna throw up?" he asked in alarm.

"I... dod't dow," Marik moaned.

Bakura wasn't taking any chances. He bolted into the bathroom, and came back in record time with the trashcan. He placed it in Marik's lap and moved any loose hair away from his ill partner's face.

After staring into the trash can for a minute, Marik finally sighed in relief. "I thidk it passed," he sniffed, "Cad I keep this though, just id case?"

"I'm glad," Bakura smiled, "And yes, you may keep it"

"Thadk you," Marik mumbled, lifting his legs so that he was sitting cross-legged, "Ab I still goidg back to bed?"

"Definitely," Bakura nodded. He started pushing the chair to the bedroom again.

"That soudds dice," Marik said quietly, "I dod't really feel good."

"Oh really?" Bakura asked sarcastically (not that Marik could pick that up).

"Yeah," Marik sniffled, before continuing, "By dose is all stuffy, by throat really hurts, add I'b really, really tired."

Something about the way Marik said that made Bakura feel a dull pain in what was once his heart. In all the time he had spent around Marik, he had never heard his partner sound so... defeated. He really did sound like he looked: miserable. Whatever pain he was feeling (sympathy, compassion, or something entirely different) he didn't like it. Marik should never look, or sound, or feel this horrible again. And he was going to do whatever it took to make Marik feel happy again.

Finally, Bakura rolled Marik back to his room. He helped him crawl back in bed, and tucked the covers back over his lap. He then handed Marik the mug of tea.

Marik sighed contently as he took the first sip. "This is really good," he told him sleepily, "It's bakidg by throat feel better already."

"Good," Bakura replied. He sat down carefully on the edge of the bed. He hoped this was what you were supposed to do when you were trying to nurse someone back to health.

Marik finished the tea and set the mug down on the nightstand. Then he laid down again, wriggling into a comfortable position. Before long, he drifted off into a light nap.

 _"Good, you rest up,"_ Bakura thought as he got up from the bed to take Marik's mug, _"I'll make sure you have everything you need."_

Bakura walked to the apartment's small kitchen. _"Hopefully Marik will be out for a while,"_ he told himself, _"And when he wakes up, he's probably going to be hungry."_ He opened up the cabinet to grab the cookbook that once belonged to his host. He remembered seeing a recipe for soup in there once or twice. And soup was definitely something Marik should be eating. The poor kid probably wouldn't be able to stomach much else.

Bakura found the recipe, and began dumping ingredients into the pot. As he did, he heard a quiet voice ask, "You seem troubled, Bakura, is everything all right?"

"Everything is fine, _landlord,_ " Bakura mentally hissed, "But since I know you won't stop bloody pestering me until I confess: Marik is sick."

"I see," Ryou nodded. He was quiet for a moment, before he asked, "Do you know what kind of sick?"

"I'm fairly certain it's just a cold; nothing to get worked up over," Bakura answered curtly. He hated when Ryou stuck his nose in his business, especially when it came to Marik.

"Except now you're having doubts because he nearly threw up?" Ryou supplied.

Bakura froze. "How long have you been bloody spying on me?"

"Since about the time you got that pit in your stomach because you were worried about how poorly Marik looked," Ryou replied matter-of-factly.

"I was NOT worried!" Bakura yelled. Thank goodness this entire conversation was taking place between their soul rooms, otherwise his agitated yelling at his host would have woken Marik up.

"Uh huh. Let me guess, because you 'don't bloody care'?" Ryou asked sarcastically.

Bakura's eye twitched. He hated how well Ryou could read him. "What do you want? Why have you chosen NOW to speak up?"

"I only want to help, Bakura," Ryou acted like he was hurt that Bakura would think he had any ulterior motive, "But I must admit, agitating you is smashing good fun! No wonder Marik enjoys getting a rise out of you."

Bakura clenched his jaw, then spat, "If you want to help, just get it bloody over with."

"Okay, okay, calm down," Ryou laughed, "I was just going to tell you that I know there's some cold medicine in the cabinet, both daytime and nighttime."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Wow, that's so sodding-"

"And if I were to guess," Ryou continued, ignoring the other's bad attitude, "Marik probably won't take any if he can help it. Sneak it in his tea or his food. Odds are he'll be too congested to taste any difference."

Bakura blinked. He had briefly considered the possibility of Marik being a stubborn twat and refusing to help himself, but he hasn't figured out exactly how to work around it.

"There's also vaporub in the same cabinet. And several boxes of tissues under the sink. And some ibuprofen too, if he complains about feeling sore," Ryou continued, "And if all else fails, make him take a hot bath. He'll feel much better after."

Bakura was stunned. He hadn't thought of any of those things. The only things he'd thought of were soup and plenty of fluids. "Why do you suddenly care so much?" he asked, "It's not like he's your friend."

"No, he's not really," Ryou agreed, "But I know how he makes you feel, and I know you don't like seeing him in such a pitiful state."

Bakura opened his mouth to object, but closed it again when he realized arguing with someone who could practically read your mind was a losing battle. He chose instead to just glare at Ryou, but even that was only half-hearted.

"Best of luck, Bakura," Ryou chirped as he opened the door to his soul room. He entered, and right before he closed the door, he said, "And if you need any other advice, you know where to find me."

Bakura came back to reality. He was thankful he hadn't turned the burner on yet, otherwise that conversation would have ruined Marik's meal. He threw in the rest of the ingredients the recipe called for, gave the soup one final stir, and set the burner on low. Next, he went into the bathroom to fetch all the supplies his host had mentioned. Finally, he went back into Marik's room to drop everything off and to check on the blond.

 _"Still sleeping like a baby,"_ Bakura thought as he brushed a few stray strands of hair from his partner's forehead. He didn't even have to put his hand on the other's skin to feel the heat radiating off of it. That wasn't good; he'd have to bring that fever down once Marik woke up. He finally left to check on the soup after watching Marik for another moment. Ryou was right; he really did hate seeing Marik look so poorly.


	2. It Gets Worse Before it Gets Better

_AN: Chapter 2 is here! Now with more action! More drama! More fluff! And even more stuffy talk! Strap in, we're going feefshipping._

* * *

Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Marik dozed peacefully. He was having one of his favorite dreams: he was skipping through the woods, on his way to visit a den full of foxy boxes. The sunlight was filtering its way through the thick canopy overhead, giving the entire scene a fairy tale vibe. He had had this dream so many times that he knew every detail by heart. Sadly, he was sick in the dream as well, but it hardly mattered. It was just a dream, after all.

He only had one more turn to make before he would be at the den. He was so excited he could sing. And sing he did-

" _La la la, do do do  
Skipping through the woods  
Goidg to beet you  
Foxy boxes  
Foxy boxes  
Goidg to beet - _what the frig?"

His song was cut off when he came across a rather large sunflower growing in the middle of the path. That wasn't right.

"Sudflower? There's no sudflower id this- oh, frig."

Once Marik realized who he was, the sunflower laughed maniacally and morphed into his human form. He then stalked over to his other half, before purring, "Why, hello, Binky Boy."

"What do you wadt?" Marik asked, not even bothering to hide now sick or annoyed he was.

"I'm so glad you asked!" Melvin cackled, "You see, I was thinking today, and I realized: I can't remember the last time you let me out to play."

"That's because you burder people," Marik said flatly.

"-And I thought," Melvin continued, completely ignoring the other, "Boy, wouldn't I just love to give Florence a big ol' bear hug!"

Marik was about to tell the other no, when he had an idea. A very evil idea. So evil, in fact, that it would make Melvin look like an armature. And it was guaranteed to get the maniac to stop bugging him. "Be by guest."

"Wait, what? Really?" Melvin asked in surprise. He wasn't expecting to get Marik to give up so easily.

"Yeah," Marik sniffed, "He's really beed buggidg be today."

"Okay!" Melvin exclaimed, happily slipping into control. Well, he was happy until realized exactly why Marik had let him take over. As soon as he did, he was hit with a powerful wave of nasty feelings: for starters, his skin felt clammy and sticky. He was burning up, but at the same time he was freezing cold. His nose was clogged, and it seemed to tickle persistently. His throat felt dry and scratchy, his stomach was in knots, and worst of all, he had a killer headache.

 _"Baaaaariiiiiiiik,"_ the darker half whined, "Why didd't you tell be you were siiiiick?"

"Surprise!" Marik exclaimed from the back of Melvin's head, "I wadted it to be a surprise! Dod't you like surprises?"

"Dot whed they bake _be_ feel biserable," Melvin moaned, grabbing blindly for the tissues.

"So you bean you _dod't_ like by surprise?" Marik asked innocently.

Melvin blew his nose. "If you say the word 'surprise' ode bore [EFF!]-idg tibe," he threatened, "I swear to Ra I will fidd a way to kill you without killing byself."

"Ha," Marik laughed, before falling into a coughing fit. "You soudd fuddy," he finished weakly.

"Hbb, gee," Melvin wondered sarcastically, "I wodder who's fault _that_ is?"

"It's Rex's fault!" Marik defended, "He cabe to the last coudil beetidg and was sdifflidg the whole tibe!"

"Look, I dod't care," Melvin stated flatly, "I wadt you to take over agaid. Right dow."

"But you said you wadted to play!" Marik insisted.

"That was before-" Melvin's sentence was interrupted by a loud sneeze. He whined again; the force of the sneeze made his throat hurt even worse.

"It's doh fud beidg sick, is it?" Marik asked knowingly.

"Doooooh," Melvin pouted, "Will you _please_ take over agaid?"

"Dope!" Marik said sweetly, "It's fuddy to watch you suffer."

"This is cruel add udusual pudishbedt," Melvin whined, curling up under the coversin an attempt to get warm, "Isd't that illegal?"

"First of all," Marik said, "You're ode to talk about 'cruel add udusual pudishbedt.' Secoddly, yes. But I'b a villaid, you're a villaid, add you've had it cobidg."

" _Pleeeeeeease?_ " Melvin begged, "I'll do adythidg!"

" _Ady_ thidg?" Marik asked.

"Yes, please, just dod't let be put up with the rest of this cold!" Melvin pleaded.

Marik thought it over for a minute, then nodded."Okay. Od ode codditiod."

Melvin perked up, "Yes?"

"You dod't bug be for the rest of the week."

"Deal," Melvin nodded, letting Marik pilot the body again. He retreated back to the dark recesses of Marik's mind. After that horrible experience, he definitely needed the rest of the week to recover. And maybe next week too.

Marik opened his eyes after slipping back into control and sat up. _"Bad idea!"_ he thought as the room began to spin. He laid back down and squeezed his eyes shut. Maybe he could get back to sleep.

Sadly, Marik had no such luck, because as soon as the room stopped spinning, the door slowly opened. Bakura poked his head in, and stepped into the room once he saw Marik wasn't asleep. "Morning," he said quietly, gently nudging Marik so that he'd open his eyes, "How are you feeling?"

Marik moaned, sitting up. "I'b so codgested, I cad't eved-" Marik's sentence was cut off by a stifled sneeze, "Sdeeze right." He groaned, before taking a tissue and attempting to blow his nose. "I cad't eved blow by dose," he whined.

"I know," Bakura patted his partner's head, "Do you want to try using the vaporub?"

"Wait, you have vaporub?" Marik asked.

"I found some in the cabinet while you were asleep," Bakura explained. He failed to mention the help Ryou had given him.

Marik's face lit up. "I'b saved!"

"Yes, yes," Bakura rolled his eyes, grabbing the small jar from the nightstand, "I'm guessing you want to put it on?"

Marik looked away, then he looked down at the comforter before admitting quietly, "I dod't dow how. I've odly heard it's good for if you're codgested."

Bakura wasn't surprised. They probably didn't have any modern medicine in the tombs, and Bakura himself had no clue what it was until he saw Ryou use it a few years back. "Yes, and it's also good for when you have a sore throat and you keep coughing," he explained.

"That soudds like be too," Marik said, "How do you put it od?"

"Well, first you need to open your shirt," Bakura said, "Then you-"

"Wait, by shirt?" Marik asked in alarm, "Bakura, are you hitting od be?"

"No Marik," Bakura sighed irritably, "If you had let me finished, I would have told you that it goes on your chest. That's why you need to open your shirt."

Marik blinked, "Oh, sorry," he mumbled, unbuttoning his pajama shirt.

Bakura nodded. Once Marik's shirt was out of the way, he took a little blob of vaporub and rubbed it in circles on Marik's chest. He realized this was the first time he had ever really been even remotely close to intimate with the other. He silently hoped Marik didn't notice how he was beginning to blush. He dared to look up at the other, and was surprised to see Marik had his eyes closed. His mouth was relaxed into a smile, as if the vaporub was already working on clearing his sinuses. Bakura smiled himself. He was glad to see Marik was starting to get some relief.

Marik let out a happy little hum, "Mmmm, I thidk it's working." He took in a massive breathe of air through his nose. It sounded wet and congested, but at least the mucus actually moved. He grabbed another tissue from the box and held it over his face.

"What are you doing?" Bakura asked.

"I think I'b gonna-" Marik's breath hitched, then he let out three wet sneezes into his tissue. "I think I'b gonna do that," he finished, throwing the tissue away.

Bakura paused, "Bless you," he said, "You sound better."

"Thanks," Marik sniffed, "I feel better too."

Bakura was quiet again. He still wasn't sure what he should say or do in this situation. Eventually, he asked, "I made you soup, do you want to try to eat some?"

"You bade be soup?" Marik asked excitedly, "Aw, that's so sweet of you!"

"I-It's not sweet," Bakura stuttered, feeling his cheeks go red hot from embarrassment, "Y-you just need t-to eat something so you get better."

"Well, I think it's very nice of you," Marik stated cheerfully, snuggling back down into his blanket, "Thank you."

"N-no...You're welcome," Bakura mumbled as he hurried off to fix Marik's lunch. He came back quickly with it on a tray: vegetable soup with a glass of orange juice, with added cold medicine.

"Oooo," Marik cooed when he saw Bakura come back into the room. He sat up quickly (or, at least, as quickly as someone in his state could). He looked at the tray placed in his lap, then exclaimed, "It's got a bendy straw!"

"Very good," Bakura rolled his eyes. At least he wasn't too delirious to notice.

"I didn't know we had bendy straws," Marik said happily as he ate his first spoonful of soup. "Mmmmmm," he sighed, "This is really good."

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Bakura chided, trying hard not to let himself blush at the compliment.

Marik swallowed the soup, then mumbled, "Sorry," before digging in again and enjoying his meal.

Bakura sat back down on the edge of the bed and tried not to stare at Marik. He was glad to see his partner seemed to be feeling better, but it still felt creepy to stare. Instead, he looked down and began smoothing the sheets repeatedly. At least it was something to do.

After a few minutes. Marik let out another content sigh, then informed Bakura enthusiastically, "I'b all done!"

Bakura took his tray, then commented, "That was fast, you must have been hungry."

"I was _starved_ ," Marik told him before looking away sheepishly and admitting, "I kind of... threw up by dinner this morning."

" _Marik!?_ " Bakura exclaimed, nearly dropping the tray, "Why didn't you _tell_ me?"

"I didn't think it was a big deal!" Marik defended, "And plus, you were asleep."

If Bakura had a free hand, he would have pinched the bridge of his nose about now. Instead, he let out an irritated sigh, before saying, "Okay, next time you throw up, _especially_ if it's in the middle of the night, you come and tell me, okay? You could have had bloody food poisoning, or worse!"

Marik recoiled a little. He stared at Bakura a long moment, trying to read him. "I'm sorry," he mumbled quietly, then asked, "Are you... mad at me?"

There was that heart ache again. "No, Bakura sighed, setting the tray down to walk back over to Marik.

"You seemed angry," Marik said, sinking down into the covers, as if he was trying to get away.

"I'll admit, I was a little upset," Bakura said calmly, smoothing Marik's hair back away from his face, "But that's only because-" he paused, trying to find the right words to say, "Because if something happened to you... Ishizu and Odion would... I couldn't-" he sighed again, then moved his hand under Marik's chin so that he could carefully make the other look at him, "It would be really bad if something happened to you. And I hope you realize that."

"I-I think I do," Marik said unsteadily.

Something inside Bakura broke when he saw Marik's face. He sat Marik up, then squeezed him tightly in a hug. What kind of monster was he? Yelling at someone who clearly was unwell and very vulnerable? He was kicking himself mentally for it now. "I'm sorry I yelled. I didn't mean to upset you. Can you...forgive me?" he asked, his own voice trembling a little.

Marik was quiet for a moment. "Yeah," he sniffed.

Bakura got up again, and took the tray again. As he left the room, he said in his best attempt at a gentle voice, "Why don't you pick a movie for us to watch? I bet that will help you feel better."

Marik perked up a little, "Really?"

"Yes, really," Bakura nodded.

Marik's face lit up. "Okay!" He said happily, before getting out of bed to look through his movie collection. When Bakura came back, Marik proudly held up the DVD case he had selected.

" _The Little Mermaid_?" Bakura asked.

"It's by favorite," he told Bakura happily.

"Okay," Bakura chuckled. He thought it was cute how Marik could watch the same movie so many times and not get bored of it. "You go get comfortable," he told the other, "And I'll get the movie started."

Marik handed the case over with a nod, before crawling back into bed and nestling under the blanket. Bakura came over with the remote and sat down on the edge of the bed.

" _Noooo_ ," Marik whined, patting the stop next to him, "You gotta sit up here, with me."

Bakura sighed, before moving to the indicated spot. He leaned back against one of the spare pillows and closed his eyes for a second. " _Maybe I can get a quick nap in,_ " he thought to himself. Suddenly, there was a weight on his chest. "What in the name of buggery are you doing?"

"Getting comfy," Marik explained happily, shifting about until he found the perfect position.

"On me?" Bakura asked.

"Yup, you're warm," Marik yawned, nuzzling a little into Bakura's shirt.

This was certainly unexpected. " _Marik must really be bloody sick if he's cuddling me_ ," he thought. Well, he probably wasn't getting out of this anytime soon. He wrapped an arm around Marik's shoulders, and started rubbing his back slowly through the blanket. Marik sighed contently, watching the movie through heavy eyes. Before the first act was over, Marik was fast asleep.

Bakura wasn't sure what to do. Should he move Marik back onto the pillow? No, bad idea, that could wake him up. He turned down the movie, before adjusting the blanket over the both of them. He moved the hair out of Marik's face again, then leaned down and- He hesitated for a moment. Was this the right thing to do? He remembered his mother kissing him on the forehead when he was sick, and Ryou's mom had kissed his forehead too. But Marik didn't have a mom... he leaned down and kissed Marik's feverish forehead. Marik sighed happily in his sleep, nuzzling in more. Yes, that was definitely the right thing to do.


	3. It's Over, Isn't It?

_AN: Hurt? Check. Comfort? Check. Fluff? You better believe it! It sounds like Chapter 3 is here._

* * *

Chapter 3

Marik opened his eyes, and was met with darkness. He yawn, then rubbed his eyes to get rid of the grit. He watched the room slowly come into focus. The walls, ceiling, and floor where all made of sandstone. There were intricate designs carved into the stone, and torches were hung in each corner to give the room light. He was laying on a stone slab under a thin, itchy blanket. "Where am I?" he asked hazily.

"You're home, Master Marik," said a deep, yet gentle, voice.

"Yes, dear brother," another voice soothed, this one distinctly feminine, "Don't worry, you're safe now."

"Why wouldn't I be safe?" Marik asked. He moved to sit up, but the two figures moved quickly to lay him back down.

"No, Master Marik, you mustn't get up," said the first voice.

"You must lay here and rest until your fever goes down, brother," the second voice agreed.

Marik rubbed his eyes again. "Fever? Am I sick?"

"Very sick," the second voice told him.

"You have a very high fever, Master," the first voice soothed.

"Yes, it's one of the side effects of the Initiation. But don't worry, brother, father went to get herbs to help bring it down."

Marik nodded sleepily. "Okay. Can you rub my back?"

"Absolutely not."

"It would mess it up, Master Marik."

"No it wouldn't!" Marik protested, "It makes me feel better! Bakura rubs my back when I don't feel well, and it helps."

The second voice clicked her tongue, "Clearly he's delusional."

"I'll go fetch Master a new rag."

"Who's master?" Marik asked, moving to sit up again, "And who the frig are you two?"

"We're you siblings, dear brother."

" **No! You're not!** " Marik screamed, " **If you were, you would rub my frigging back!** "

"Marik, please calm down. It's not becoming to yell like this."

" **I don't care!** " Marik yelled, " **I want Bakura! Where's Bakura? What did you do with him?** "

" _Maaaaaaarik!_ " a third voice called.

Marik froze. "Dad?" he asked.

"Have you been a _goooooood_ boy, Billy?" his father asked mockingly.

"Y-yes father," Marik stuttered.

"It didn't _sooooound_ like you were being a good boy," his father shook his head, "It sounded like you were throwing a tantrum."

"I-i just wanted B-Bakura," Marik confessed.

"Why? So you could be _gaaaaaaaaay_ with him?" his father chided.

"I'm not gay!" Marik defended.

"Don't lie to me, Billy, I've seen your comics. And you know what the punishment is for _gaaaay_ little boys who have hissy fits."

"No, please, not the snakes," Marik begged. "I'll be good, I swear! Please don't- NO! NO! NO! NO-"

" **Marik, wake the bloody hell up!** " a fourth voice yelled in agitation.

Marik sat straight up in bed, heart pounding. He looked over and saw Bakura. So that's who was yelling at him. He leaned over and slowly embraced him, trying to fight back tears.

"You were talking in your sleep. And really thrashing about. Are… Are you okay?" Bakura asked unsteadily, worried about Marik and not expecting the sudden hug.

"Yeah," Marik lied, before letting out a tired sigh, "I just biss Ishizu and Odiod, that's all."

"I see," Bakura nodded, gently pushing the other away to look at his face. "We could Skype them if you want?"

"No," Marik sniffed, "It's dot that big of a deal. Besides, it's probably too early there. Hey, what tibe is it, adyway?"

"It's about six o'clock," Bakura replied, "You were out for a while."

"Six.." Marik repeated sleepily, glancing at the clock, "Wait, Six _**P.M?!**_ Crap, we bissed the coudcil beetidg! They're probably all wodderidg where the frig we are! I gotta ebail everyode!"

"Marik-" Bakura tried to interrupt.

"-Add by chaddel! Crap! People are probably woddering where the dext video is! Oh, Bakura, why did you let be sleep so late?"

Bakura put his hands on Marik's shoulders. "Marik, calm down, I took care of it."

Marik looked at Bakura quizzically, You did?"

Bakura leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "I did," he answered, "I emailed them yesterday while you asleep and told them we'd have to reschedule. And I let everyone know on Twitter that you can't record at the moment."

Marik froze at the kiss. He could feel himself blushing. "Oh," he said quietly, "So I dod't have to worry about it?"

"Nope," Bakura said, "You just focus on feeling better."

"I ab feeling better!" Marik argued, before coughing. He looked at Bakura, who has giving him a knowing smirk, before correcting himself hoarsely, "Well, a little better."

Bakura patted his head. "I'm glad to hear that," he smiled.

"Okay, you're godda have to quit beidg so dice," Marik said, grabbing for the tissues, "It's really freakidg be out."

"I thought you were supposed to be nice to poorly people?" Bakura asked sweetly, giving Marik his best puppy-dog eyes.

"Well, yeah," Marik wipes his nose, "But you dod't do dice. Add stop bakibg that face."

Bakura pouted. "I do when my partner in crime isn't feeling well."

"Yeah, well, uh-" Marik stuttered. He didn't really have a comeback for when Bakura was acting like this, "I bead, I guess you cad keep doidg... whatever it is you've beed doidg. But odce I'b better, everythidg goes back to dorbal, okay?"

"Deal," Bakura purred, stretching out before cuddling up to Marik.

"H-hey!" Marik sputtered, "What do you thidk you're doidg?"

"Well, you're not better _yet,_ " Bakura said happily, "So that means I can still do this-" he stretched up and kissed Marik's forehead again, "-To help you recover faster."

Marik paused, then let out a soft chuckle, "Okay, you big needy kitty." He started petting Bakura's hair, right behind his batwings.

"Mmmm, not a kitty," Bakura purred contently.

"If you say so," Marik said softly, leaning over to kiss Bakura's forehead, "You'll always be by Kitty though."

Bakura blushed, "Now who's being the bloody sap?"

Marik nuzzled the top of Bakura's head, "Both of us dow, b-but... it's okay. We are partders, after all."

"Yes, we are," Bakura agreed happily.

They stayed like this for a while, just enjoying each other's warm. Bakura began rubbing his partner's back again. Marik closed his eyes and nuzzled in. He almost dozed off, but woke up again when his stomach growled.

"Bakura, I'b hudry," Marik said sleepily, "Cad I have sobe bore soup?"

Bakura smoothed his partner's hair again, before slipping out from under the blankets. "Of course, just give me a few minutes. Do you need anything else while I'm up?"

"Baybe sobe bore tissues, just id case," Marik sniffed, "Add a bovie for us to watch?"

"Why don't you pick?" Bakura asked.

"Because I wadt _you_ too!" Marik explained happily, "You should get a turd to pick, too."

Bakura paused. He didn't usually get the privilege of having a turn. "Well, if you insist," he said with a shrug.

Marik nodded, "I do."

Not knowing what else to say, Bakura left to prepare Marik's dinner. He made sure to use another bendy straw for Marik's orange juice, which he once again poured cold medicine into. As he stirred it in, he hoped Marik still wouldn't notice. Out of sheer curiosity, he took a sip. He really couldn't taste a difference. _"It should be fine,"_ Bakura thought.

He reheated some of the soup, and put a bowl of it on the tray, along with the orange juice. He took it, and began heading back to Marik's room. On his way, he stopped in the living room to pick a movie he was sure Marik would enjoy. He opened the door quietly, and when he saw Marik was still awake and alert, he carried the tray over and set it on Marik's lap.

"Looks delicious," Marik sighed contently, "Where's yours, Bakura?"

"Pardon?" Bakura asked, unsure of what the other meant.

"Where's your didder? I haved't seed you eat the whole tibe I've beed sick!"

"I, uh, I've been," Bakura stalled. In all honesty, he couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten. He sighed, then lied with a smile, "I've eaten."

"Bakura!" Marik scolded with a pout, "You've gotta take care of yourself! What if you got sick, too? If you get sick, add I'b sick, what good would that do?"

"None," Bakura sighed, "I'm sorry. I'll go get myself some dinner too. And the tissues."

"Thadk you," Marik said curtly, before eating a spoonful of soup.

Bakura came back a little while later with his own tray. When he sat down, Marik scooted closer and started petting at his batwings again. "You kdow, I odly get od to you because I worry about you, right?"

Bakura almost spat out his soup. "Bloody hell- _you_ worry about _me_?!"

"Of course!" Marik yelled angrily, before turning to cough, "You're by partder! add if sobethidg happeded to you, I'd have to take care of you."

"Woah! Easy, Marik," Bakura said in concern, "You don't want to strain your voice."

"Okay," Marik nodded, before continuing much quieter, "I'm just sayidg, you're very idportadt to be, okay?"

Bakura blushed. Profusely. He was stunned, to say the least. This was probably the closest Marik was ever going to get to confessing he felt anything for him. "Y-yes Marik, I understand."

Marik nodded, obviously satisfied with his answer. He set his tray on the nightstand, then snuggled down next to Bakura, who was still eating. He sighed peacefully, before asking, "What bovie did you pick?"

Bakura swallowed the soup in his mouth, before answering, "I picked the one that has the robot who looks like a marshmallow and the teens who are superheroes."

"That's _Big Hero Six_!" Marik gasped in excitement, "That's one of by favorites!"

"Yes, that's why I picked it," Bakura smiled, moving his hand over to pet Marik's head.

Marik smiled back, "That's very dice of you."

Bakura scowled.

"It's fuddy when you pout," Marik laughed.

Bakura turned away so that Marik couldn't see him blush. He hated when Marik laughed like that; it made his whole face light up in the best ways. Bakura couldn't stand it. It was too cute, and it made him feel twitterpated. How, and _why,_ did Marik hold such power over him? Bakura knew exactly why: Marik was the first and _only_ person in 3000 years who could make him feel anything other than bitter rage.

Marik poked Bakura's thigh with his finger, snapping the other out of his thoughts, "Your soup's gettidg cold."

"Oh, uh, yes, quite," Bakura said, He cleared his throat awkwardly and finished his meal. Then, he took the two trays back to the kitchen, and set the dirty dishes in the sink. He'd wash them later. He came back to the bedroom and put the movie in, grabbed the remote, and settled back down in the nest of blankets.

Marik immediately laid on his chest and closed his eyes, listening to Bakura's heartbeat. He yawned, then rubbed his nose, before quieting down for the evening. Once again, he fell asleep early on in the movie's run time, and stayed asleep the rest of the night. Bakura also found himself growing sleepy as the movie progressed. Before he even reached the halfway point, he turned off the TV and dozed off too.

The next morning, Marik woke up and felt like something was different, though he couldn't exactly figure out _what_ it was. He looked around to try to piece it together. The room hadn't changed; his bed hadn't changed; _Bakura_ hadn't changed. Had he changed? No, surely not. He was getting aggravated with not knowing what was going on, so he sighed through his nose. Oh. That's what was different.

He got up quietly and went to the bathroom to look in the mirror. His nose wasn't red or swollen, his eyes weren't watery, and the color had come back to his face. He took in a deep breath of air through his nose, then let it out through his mouth. He wasn't stuffed up anymore, and his throat didn't hurt. That meant he was finally better!

He ran back to his room and tapped Bakura on the shoulder. "Hey Bakura, guess what?" he prompted excitedly.

Bakura groaned and burrowed more under the blankets.

"I'm not sick anymore, Bakura!" Marik announced happily, unphased by Bakura's grouchiness. He had learned a long time ago that Bakura was not a morning person.

Bakura peaked out of the covers a little to smile at his partner. "That's great," he croaked.

Marik immediately noticed the difference in Bakura's voice. "Woah, you sound _awful_ , Bakura! Are you feeling okay?"

"Uh-huh," Bakura nodded hoarsely, "I just didd't get buch sleep is all."

Marik brushed Bakura's messy hair out of his face to feel his forehead. "Good Ra, you're really hot! And you look even paler than usual. I think you're sick, Bakura."

Bakura sunk into Marik's hand. "Yay," he rasped flatly, coughing into his hand.

Marik sat down on the edge of the bed next to Bakura, and tucked the blankets back around him. "Don't worry," he assured him, "I know exactly what to do to help you feel better! You're gonna eat soup, and drink plenty of fluids, and watch movies, and I'll rub some of that vaporub on your chest too, and you can take a nice hot bath. How does that all sound? Does it sound nice?"

He must have truly felt awful, because he smiled and nodded at Marik's questions. "But, cad I sleep first?" he asked hazily.

"Yes, of course," Marik said. He leaned down and kissed Bakura's forehead gently, "You stay here and sleep, and I'll get everything ready for you." As he got up and tried to leave, however, he felt a hand tug on the end of his shirt.

Bakura sniffed, then asked, "Cad you stay here with be? You're really warb, add I'b bloody freezidg."

Marik smiled softly, before walking around to the other side of the bed to crawl under the blankets with him. "You really don't feel well, huh?"

"No," Bakura shook his head as he hid his face in Marik's chest.

"I'm sorry," Marik apologized quietly, kissing the crown of Bakura's hair, "But I promise I'm not gonna leave you alone until you feel better, okay?"

"I like the soudd of that," Bakura yawned, letting sleep claim him again.

As he felt his partner starting to drift off, Marik rubbed his back slowly. Once he heard Bakura start snoring, he smiled to himself and kissed his head again. "Rest up, Kitty. I'm gonna help you get well as soon as possible."

* * *

 _AN: The End! Thank you so much for reading this fic, it was a lot of fun to work on! And stay tuned for an epilogue in the near future!_


	4. The Epic Epilogue

_AN: beep beep conspireboyz fluff is here_

* * *

Epilogue

 _Several Years Later..._

"Marik, are you feeling alright?" Ryou asked in concern, "You don't look so well."

"I dunno," Marik coughed, before laying his head down on the kitchen table with a groan.

Bakura stuck his hand on Marik's forehead, "Well, it feels like you have a bloody fever."

"That would explain... a few things," Marik sniffed.

"Like why you were up at 3 o'clock this morning?" Melvin asked.

Marik looked up at Melvin. "How do you know I was up that early?"

"I got up to get some water," Melvin shrugged.

Marik whined, sinking down into his chair.

"If you don't feel well, Marik, you should really go back to bed," Ryou said gently, "Maybe sleeping will help?"

"Maybe," Marik nodded, "But if I get up, I'll probably fall over, the room's kinda spinning."

"Bloody hell," Bakura mumbled under his breath, "You're definitely going to bed now."

"I'll carry you if you want," Melvin offered, "And I'm sure Ryou can make you some tea to help you feel better too, right, Ryou?"

"Of course," Ryou agreed happily, "You can just lay in bed and take it easy today, okay?"

Marik nodded again, sitting up to make it easier for Melvin to pick him up. "That does sound kinda nice," he admitted, "Can I watch some movies?"

"I don't see why not," Ryou shrugged, "You'd still be resting."

As Melvin gently picked up Marik, he added excitedly, "I'll watch them with you! It's no fun to be stuck in bed all by yourself."

Marik nodded, resting his head on Melvin's chest, "It's really boring," he then looked over at Bakura, and asked, "Hey Bakura, do you wanna watch some movies with us too?"

Bakura shrugged, then got up from the table. "Well, considering you're probably going to use me as a pillow, I don't think I have much choice."

"It's only because you're really warm and fluffy!" Marik defended as he was carried away.

"-And because you _wuuuuuv_ him," Melvin teased.

"I've told you a _bazillion_ times, Melvin, I'm not-" Marik's argument was cut short by his own coughing. He groaned, sinking down more into Melvin's arms.

"Now now, dear brother," Melvin said in the most patronizing voice he could, "You mustn't strain yourself arguing with me, or anyone else."

"Melvin, be nice to him! He's very poorly at the moment!" Ryou warned from the kitchen.

"I'm only teasing him, Ryou!" Melvin called as he set Marik down on his bed, "I don't want him to lose his sense of humor!"

Marik chuckled, "You're the worst sometimes, Melvin."

"Thanks, I get it from you," Melvin beamed.

Marik shoved Melvin away with a laugh. "Go away! And don't come back unless you're bringing something to help me feel better! And you," he pointed to Bakura, then lifted both his arms and made grabbing motions with his hands, "I wanna hug."

"You should have asked Melvin for one while he was here," Bakura said playfully, before laying on the bed next to him.

"But _you're_ my pillow," Marik smiled. He nuzzled into Bakura's chest, then sighed contently, "I feel better already."

"Well, you still sound awful, so don't think you're getting out of this _that_ easily," Bakura chuckled, kissing Marik's forehead.

Marik grinned at the kiss, but sighed again. He then confessed, "I really do feel awful."

"We can tell," Bakura said quietly, kissing Marik's forehead a second time, "You weren't acting like yourself. That's why we want you to rest."

Marik nodded. "I'll try to rest, I promise."

"Good," Ryou said as he entered the room with Marik's mug, "Because if you don't, I'll take away your video games until you do."

Marik gasped, "You wouldn't dare!"

"I would," Ryou said, handing him the mug, "You shouldn't record while you sound so poorly."

"Heh," Marik laughed as he sat up to take the mug, "You said a British thing while you gave me the tea. That's, like, double the limey."

Ryou patted Marik's head, before sitting down next to Bakura, "I say, you're quite right, ol' sport! God save the Queen, I'm quite the limey bloke, aren't I?"

Marik giggled, then took a sip of his drink. "Mmmmm," he sighed, "This is really good. Thanks, Ryou."

"Any time, Marik," Ryou smiled.

"I'm back!" Melvin announced, his arms loaded with stuff, "I brought blankets, pillows, Floppy, an extra box of tissues, a hoodie, cough drops, and _The Little Mermaid_!"

Marik blinked, before clearing his throat. "You know, I was only kidding about the whole 'bringing something to help me feel better' thing, right?"

"I know," Melvin said, "But I want you to feel better, so I brought it anyway!"

Marik smiled, before patting the spot next to him on the bed. "Well, sit down before you drop everything!" he teased.

Melvin happily sat in his assigned seat, before dumping everything in front of Marik. He took a stuffed lavender rabbit out of the pile, and handed it to Marik, saying, "Take good care of him for me, okay?"

"Don't worry, I will," Marik smiled, hugging the rabbit to his chest, "I know Floppy is very important to you."

"He is," Melvin nodded, "I've had him for a long time."

"Well, thank you for sharing him with me," Marik said.

Melvin beamed, "Of course, anything to help you feel better, bro."

"You know, you guys are being really nice," Marik said, laying down on Bakura again, "Tea, movies, stuffed animals, _company._ What's gotten into you all?"

"We just want you to bloody get better," Bakura scowled.

"-Because we care about you," Melvin added, glaring at Bakura.

"-Because we know you'd do the same for us if _we_ felt awful," Ryou agreed.

Marik hid his face against Bakura's shirt to hide his blush. "You _guyyyyyys_ ," he whined, "You're the best. I love you."

"And we love you too, you bloody pest," Bakura smiled, kissing the top of his head. Ryou and Melvin nodded in agreement. None of them liked seeing Marik sick. They'd do whatever it would take to keep him happy and smiling, even if it meant just sitting in bed all day watching movies.

* * *

 _AN: Once again, thank you so much for reading this fic! I've enjoyed working on it so much. I want to shout out two people, because this fic wouldn't be the same without them_

 _First, I wanna shout out Poppy (imgettingtoooldforthisship on Tumblr) for leaving a review every chapter. Your kind words made me feel more confident about my writing._

 _Secondly Charlie (somefxckingnerd on Tumblr) was my sorta-beta. I kept sending him snippets of the fic because I knew if I did, I'd be motivated to finish it. He also had a lot of kind words for me, so thanks bro fite me (heart)_


End file.
